Lost Love and Soul
by krAzEexdrAgOn
Summary: This is a story about a new girl entering Eden Hall. She steals the eyes of a lot of guys, but will she be able to get the one she truly loves?
1. The New Girl

First Day of School  
  
  
  
Kimmy's POV  
  
Well… I guess I'm finally here… Eden Hall… *sigh* hope everything goes well…  
  
I wonder where room 206 is… this place is huge! While I was walking carelessly looking down at my piece of paper that told me the room, I accidentally bumped into a preppie looking boy with blonde hair.  
  
"I'm so sorry about that," he said.  
  
"It's alright, it was my fault anyways," I sad. "Um… do you happen to know where room 206 is? I've been walking around here forever not knowing where I am going," I told him.  
  
"Oh yeah, I know where it is. Are you new here?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just got here… My name is Kimberly Stanson," I told him. "But you can call me Kim or Kimmy."  
  
"I'm Adam Banks," he said. "People here call me Banks though" * man… she is so pretty…*  
  
"Why hello, nice to meet you!" I said… *wow, what a cutie…*  
  
"Room 206 is this way… follow me…" Adam said.  
  
We walked for what seemed like 15 minutes when we were in front of a door saying 206. "Thanks a lot, it would have taken me forever if I didn't bump into you," I said smiling at him.  
  
Adam smiled shyly back and said "No problem."  
  
*He's such a nice guy…* I thought.  
  
"If you need anything else, you can find me at the ice rink," he said walking away.  
  
"Okay, bye Adam," I told him. "Thanks again!"  
  
He smiled and kept walking.  
  
Adam's POV  
  
"I hope I see her again," I whispered to myself.  
  
"Hey man, wait up!" Charlie said running towards me. "Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"To the ice rink," I answered still thinking about Kimmy.  
  
"Cool, I was just about to go there myself," Charlie said… "Adam, you alright?"  
  
"Huh?" I said finally realizing I wasn't paying any attention to Charlie.  
  
"Why are you so dazed out? Something wrong?" he asked me.  
  
"Nah…" I said. *How could anything be wrong when I just met a really pretty girl like Kimmy* I thought to myself. Charlie and I walked to the ice rink and practiced hockey for about 2 hours. 


	2. First Day of Eden Hall

1 Authors note: I forgot to tell you guys in the first chapter that this is my first fan fiction… sorry if it's not all that great, but I tried. Sorry if I left some of the characters out. Well, hope you enjoy the story! This is Adam's POV.  
  
2 Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks nor do I own anything that's in it. But I do own all the characters that are not in the Mighty Ducks. Please do not steal anything that I created!!!  
  
  
  
2.1 Chapter 2  
  
The next day…  
  
"Adam! Wake up man!" Charlie said shoving me.  
  
"Alright, alright!" I said crawling off my bed. I got dressed and Charlie and I went to the Eden Hall Cafeteria. We got our food, and sat at the table we usually sit at.  
  
"hey guys!" Averman said waving to us. "What took you guys so long to get here?"  
  
"Sorry, but Banksie here took forever to wake up!" Charlie complained. I grinned and continued to eat my breakfast. Then I saw Kimmy come into the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey Kimmy! Over here!" I yelled to her. I was really excited to see her.  
  
"Hi Adam," she said walking over to our table. "These your friends?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, this is Charlie Conway, Les Averman, Dean Portman, Fulton Reed, Julie Gaffney, Connie Moreau, Greg Goldberg, Guy Germaine, Russ Tyler, Louis Mendoza, and Dwayne Robertson." I told her. "And you guys, this is Kimberly Stanson, she's new here." I stared at everyone and noticed all the guys looked dazed like I did. *Hope they're not thinking the same this I thought when I first saw her…*  
  
"Hello," Kimmy said. "You guys can call me Kim or Kimmy, it doesn't matter." Kimmy stared at me and smiled shyly.  
  
"Uh… hi…" Everyone said still dazed (most of the guys). Kimmy stared at her watch.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go now, I'll talk to you guys later!" She said. *I cant let her go now, I have to get to know her…*  
  
"Hey guys, I got to go too, see you guys later!" I said running towards Kimmy's direction. "Hey Kimmy, wait up!"  
  
"Huh?" she said turning around. "Oh hi Adam." She said smiling.  
  
"Where are you going? Want company?" I asked her.  
  
"Science class at room A216." She said. *What a coincident, I have that class next too!*  
  
"I have that class too!" I said happily. "So is it alright if I walk with you?" I asked shyly.  
  
"Sure," she said smiling… *I wonder if she feels the same way… I hope she does…*  
  
We walked to class and she took a seat next to me. I was, of course happy. Then the science teacher 'Mr. Craig' walked in. "Good morning class, I hope you're not wearing something special today because we are going to be dissecting frogs," he told us. Everyone made a disgusting face. "Now go and team up with a partner." Mr. Craig told us.  
  
I was about to ask Kimmy to be my partner when Charlie, Les, and some other guys in my class walked up to her and asked her. Kimmy looked surprised and didn't know who to choose. Then she noticed me staring at her, so she said, "I told Adam that I was going to be his partner…" Everyone walked away disappointed.  
  
I was shocked when she said that, but yet so happy. "Is that okay with you Adam?" she asked blushing.  
  
"Yeah… of course…" I answered trying not to sound obsessed.  
  
The rest of the day was great because I spent it with Kimmy.  
  
Kimmy's POV  
  
*What I great day!* I thought to myself while opening the door to my dorm. My roommate Jen was lying on her bed. She pulled her head up from her pillow and said, "Hi." I took a shower after that and went to sleep.  
  
I woke up the next morning turning my alarm clock off. I went in the bathroom to take another shower, brush my teeth, and get dressed. I walked down to get breakfast when I heard a group of guys calling me.  
  
"Hey Kimmy! Over here!" it was Charlie, Adam, and Averman. I waved back, and decided to walk to their table until I was stopped by a guy in a red sweater saying 'Warriors' on it.  
  
"Hello there!" he said smiling slyly. "I'm Rick Riley, are you new here?" He asked still smiling.  
  
"Yeah, but if you would excuse me, I'm going to go sit on that table over there" I said pointing to the JV table.  
  
"You're going to sit with those losers?" he asked with his friends standing behind him. "Why don't you sit with us here on the Varsity table?"  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks" I said rolling my eyes while Adam and his friends were running towards us.  
  
"Leave her alone Riley!" Adam yelled angrily.  
  
"Mind you own business Banksie!" Riley said dodging Adam.  
  
"Look, I don't want any trouble, so just let me through!" I yelled pushing my way through. Soon I was sitting on the JV table talking to the guys while Riley and his friends were staring at me.  
  
"So do you play hockey? Charlie asked looking suspicious.  
  
"Yeah… I might join the hockey team if there's tryouts" I answered.  
  
"Cool, then you'll be with us" Adam said. "we're the 'Ducks', and the Varsity team's the 'Warriors' " he told me. "There are tryouts next week."  
  
"Cool…" I said staring into Adam's eyes. "Are Connie and Julie on the hockey team also?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," they both answered. "Charlie's the captain of the team" said Connie. Charlie turned slightly red giving me a smile.  
  
I smiled back and said, "Wow, that's really good, I bet you're a great captain." He turned redder and thanked me. "I'm going to be late to class, I'll talk to you guys later, bye!"  
  
"I'll walk with you." Charlie and Adam both said at the same time.  
  
I stared at them oddly and said "Okay…" We walked to class and took our seats. Charlie started talking to me, so I decided to ask him if it was okay if he trained me a little for the tryouts next week.  
  
"Sure" was his answer. We started to talk about hockey when I noticed Adam looking kind of upset.  
  
"Are you okay Adam?" I asked… *Was he jealous that I was talking to Charlie* I thought to myself… *Nah… I don't think so… he couldn't be…*  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" he answered. *But deep down, Adam was jealous*  
  
The rest of the day went fairly well, even the training with Charlie. 


	3. The Plan

Author's Note: Hello people, thanks for reading my story, please review when you are finish. Hope you enjoy the story! This is Charlie's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks, but I do own the characters that are not in the Mighty Ducks.  
  
  
  
*Wow, I've never met a girl so pretty and athletic like her before!* I thought to myself still feeling happy that I was helping her with hockey. I smiled and heard Adam calling me.  
  
"Hey Charlie! Why are you so happy?" Adam asked me. *Hope it's not because of Kimmy…*  
  
"Nothing… Just thinking about something." I didn't want to tell Adam about how I felt about Kimmy because I knew he felt the same way about her.  
  
"Let me guess… Kimmy?" he asked. *I guess there's no point lying now…* I thought to myself.  
  
"Yeah… She's so pretty and such a great athlete! I've never felt this way about a girl before, not even to my ex Linda." I told him.  
  
"I know what you mean…" Adam said. *Of course he does! He feels the same way about her as I do!* I thought. "I feel the same way too…" Adam admitted.  
  
*This is going to suck so badly… I know our friendship is going to ruin cause of this…* I thought. I'm sure Adam was thinking the same thing.  
  
  
  
Kimmy's POV  
  
  
  
"I know Charlie has a thing for me…" I told my roommate Jen, she didn't answer, so I continued, "But the one I truly like is Adam… but I don't think he feels the same way…"  
  
"I think he does, from what you've told me so far," Jen finally said. "Think about it, why would he always try to talk to you, and why would he be upset when you were talking to Charlie and totally ignoring him?"  
  
"Well… I can't be sure he was upset about me…" I said. "And plus, I think he has a girlfriend, I'll be so shocked if he doesn't."  
  
"Why? Is he really that cute?" Jen asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, like 2/3 of the population of girls in Eden Hall thinks he's hot!" I exclaimed. "If he could have any girl he wanted in this whole school, I'm sure it wouldn't be me…" I said worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry, I have a way to test him. Remember there's going to be a dance on Friday, if he asks you to go, then there's your answer!" Jen said.  
  
Makes sense I thought… "Let's hope he does."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! Sorry this chapter's so short, next chapter will be longer. 


	4. Plan Interrupted

A/N: Hello guys, sorry it took so long to post this one up, I already wrote it, but I never actually had time to post it up. Well, hope you guys enjoy the story, and please review. Thank you for all the people who reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks or anything that's in it, but I do own the characters that are not in the Mighty Ducks.  
  
  
  
*Narrator*  
  
Charlie and Adam both decided to ask Kimmy to the dance. Charlie already planned out how to ask, while Adam was still struggling.  
  
During lunch, Charlie saw Kimmy sitting under the tree alone reading. *Here's my chance…* he thought. Charlie walked up to Kimmy and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hi Kimmy," Charlie said smiling at her. *She's so beautiful…* Charlie thought.  
  
"Hello Charlie," Kimmy said looking up and smiling back at Charlie.  
  
"There's going to be a dance on Friday… and I… I was wondering if you could come with me…" Charlie asked nervously.  
  
Kimmy felt like she was shattering into pieces. If you count Charlie, he is the 16th guy that has asked her today. She turned all 15th of them down, but didn't want to hurt Charlie. "Well… um…" she started. She really wanted to say 'no' but that would hurt him.  
  
"If you don't want to, it's alright…" Charlie said feeling kind of disappointed.  
  
"No… it's not that… yeah okay, I'll go with you" Kimmy said. *Oh my god… what am I doing?* Kimmy thought wanting to cry.  
  
"Great!" Charlie said flashing her a big smile. Kimmy forced a smile back. "I'll come pick you up at your dorm?"  
  
"Uh… yeah… okay…" She answered slowly. When Charlie left, Kimmy began to cry. Se had a chance to go with Adam, and she totally blew it. *I hate myself…* she thought to herself. Then she heard a voice say 'hi' to her.  
  
"Hi Kimmy" It was Riley. "There's a dance on Friday, and I'm wondering if you can go with me," he asked calmly.  
  
"I'm sorry… I cant" she said wiping her tears away. "I'm going with someone…"  
  
"Why do you sound so upset?" Riley asked curiously.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Truthfully, Kimmy didn't like Riley that much.  
  
"Okay then… Can I ask you who you're going with?" Riley asked suspiciously. *I'm going to kill that person!* he thought to himself.  
  
"Charlie… Charlie Conway…" Kimmy answered standing up about to leave.  
  
"What!? You're going with him!?" Riley exclaimed. "Kimmy, truthfully, I think you're a really, I mean really pretty girl, and a guy like Conway doesn't deserve a hot babe like you!"  
  
"So? He's my friend, so please respect him!" Kimmy said walking away.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry I said that… I'm going to go now… bye." Riley said giving Kimmy a nice gentle kiss on the cheek and walked away. He didn't want to make Kimmy mad at him because he really liked her. Kimmy walked back to her dorm miserably and went to sleep.  
  
  
  
Adam's POV  
  
  
  
"Kimmy, would you go to the dance with me?" I said looking in the mirror. "Okay, finally, that's how I'm going to ask her." I said to myself.  
  
The door slammed open, and a happy Conway walked in. "Why are you so happy Conway?" I asked staring at him suspiciously.  
  
"I'll tell you, but don't overreact okay?" He said eyeing me.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever" I said rolling my eyes at him.  
  
"I asked Kimmy to the dance and she said yes!" Charlie said happily. I felt like I just got stab with a knife when he told me, and without control, I banged my head onto the wall.  
  
"Man Banksie, are you okay? I know you like her, but I do too… I'm sorry man…" he said.  
  
Coming back to my senses, I told him that I was okay, and that it was my fault for not asking her first.  
  
"I'm glad you understand cake – eater" Charlie said. "I'm going to go to the ice rink, you want to come?"  
  
"Nah…" I told him. "Not in the mood for it right now…"  
  
  
  
Charlie's POV  
  
  
  
I put on my skates, and skated towards the ice rink when I noticed Kimmy there skating too. "Hey Kimmy!" I yelled to her.  
  
"Oh hi Charlie" she said looking kind of upset.  
  
"What's wrong? You look upset…" Charlie asked sympathetically.  
  
"Nothing… really…" Was her answer. I wanted her to tell me, but I knew she wouldn't even if I pleaded her.  
  
"I'm going to go now Charlie, see you later" she said. I didn't want her to leave, but I had no choice but to say 'bye'.  
  
"Bye… see you on Friday" I yelled to her.  
  
"Yeah…" she said leaving the rink. I skated there for what seemed like 1 hour when Riley comes in the rink with Scooter.  
  
"Hey Conway!" Riley yelled. I dodged him. "I heard you're going to the dance with Stanson," he said in an angry voice.  
  
"Yeah so? Get to the point!" I said not interested.  
  
"I just wanted to warn you to stay away from her! A loser like you don't deserve her!" Riley said in a cruel voice. .  
  
"Shut up, I don't need someone like you to tell me who to go out with!" I said skating off the rink.  
  
"Oh you bet you do… Watch your back Conway!" he yelled to me. *whatever* I thought to myself. 


	5. The Crush on Banks

A/N: Hope you enjoy the story, and thanks to whoever reviews. Please R&R. Kimmy's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: The Ducks belongs to Disney, or whoever, but it definitely does not belong to me (I wish though…)  
  
  
  
I was walking in the hallway of Eden Hall sadly until I saw Banks walking towards me. I was about to say 'hi' to him but then I noticed he walked right pass me. I felt even worse than before but I didn't care, as long as I got to see him.  
  
"Banksie" I called out to him. For some reason I felt kind of nervous.  
  
"Oh hi Kimmy… didn't see you there…" he said sounding upset. I wonder why…  
  
"Are you okay? You seem upset…oh my god… what happened to your forehead!?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing… I just accidentally hurt myself" *Yeah… I know lying is wrong, but I don't want her to worry… that's if she's going to worry…* Adam said.  
  
"Oh… are you okay?" I asked curiosly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine… Hey I got to go… I'll talk to you later…" Adam replied while walking away.  
  
"Bye…" I said sadly… *He didn't ask me, so I guess that means he doesn't… *sigh* I knew he wouldn't like me…* I thought to myself while walking back to my dorm.  
  
  
  
Adam's POV  
  
  
  
"Why was I acting so mean back there?* Adam asked himself. *sigh* I began to walk down the stairs when I heard someone calling me.  
  
"Adam, Adam!" Julie yelled running down the stairs towards me.  
  
"Hi Julie. What's the matter?" I asked staring at her.  
  
"Are you going to the dance this Friday?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know…" I answered. I didn't want to go unless with was with Kimmy.  
  
"What do you mean? Please! Please go!" She begged.  
  
"Why do you want me to go so badly?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Cause I want to go with you" Julie answered. "So please go, I really want to go, but not alone, and you're the only one I heard that doesn't have a date yet!" she told me.  
  
"Oh… okay then… I'll go with you." I told her. *sigh* if you cant go with Kimmy, might as well go just to have fun…  
  
"Great!" she said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Come pick me up at my dorm on Friday at 7:00 okay?  
  
"Yeah, sure…" I told her. "Hey I'm going to go now, see you later!"  
  
"Bye" Julie said.  
  
Why does life have to be so bad? Julie's the 12th girl that asked me to go with them to the dance. I refused to go with the other 11th girls, then why am I saying yes to Julie? Kimmy. Duh, what else… *sigh* oh well… at least now I know I don't have a chance with her… she'll never like me…  
  
  
  
Julie's POV  
  
  
  
"Hey Connie!" I screamed to her excitedly.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Adam said he's going to go to the dance with me! Now I don't have to hang around and bother you and Guy!" I explained.  
  
"Great! You should be happy… you've had a crush on Banks the first day you laid eyes on him." Connie said.  
  
"Yeah I know… but I don't think he's going to like me anyhow… its obvious he likes Kimmy… she's so pretty…" I said sadly…  
  
"Don't worry, you don't know that for sure… and plus, even if he does like her, what makes you think that she's going to like him? You have a better chance of being with him than her. Maybe this little dance thing will pull you guys together." Connie said trying to cheer me up.  
  
"Yeah… I guess your right… I think Charlie and Les has a thing for her too" I said. Deep down, I kind of envied Kimmy… she has almost everything.  
  
"What do you mean Charlie and Les, the whole school full of guys like her! What's so great about her anyways?" Connie said. I could tell she envied Kimmy too.  
  
*sigh* "It's not like we can do anything about it…" I said… *Or maybe I can…* I thought. *No… that's really mean… stop thinking about it!*  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey, enjoyed the story? There will be more soon! Please, please, review! 


	6. The Dance

A/N: Well, here's chapter 6, hope you all enjoy it… it will probably take me a while to finish this story, because I start school tomorrow, and my teachers give A LOT of homework. But anyways, please R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.  
  
  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
That night, all the ducks went to the dance with their partners. When Adam got there, the first thing in his mind was Kimmy.  
  
"Got a lot on your mind Banksie?" Russ asked me.  
  
Adam didn't answer, and kept looking. When Adam saw her, he was really happy, and was about to walk over to her but decided not to when Charlie walked towards her.  
  
"Banksie?" Russ asked again looking concerned.  
  
"What?" Adam finally answered.  
  
"Why you look so dazed out? You know you could tell me anything." He said eyeing Adam suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing…" Adam lied.  
  
"Sure… its because of Kimmy isn't it?" Russ asked.  
  
Shocked, Adam asked, "How do you know?"  
  
"Haha, that's a good one Banksie. Don't tell me you don't know its obvious?" Russ said laughing.  
  
"What's obvious?" Julie asked wrapping her arms around Adam's. *She was in the restroom*  
  
"Nothing" Adam said glaring at Kimmy.  
  
"I think I should go now…" Russ said smiling at Adam.  
  
"Yes, you should." Adam said to him.  
  
When Russ walked away, Julie said, "Come on, let's dance!" Dragging Adam to the dance floor.  
  
Adam uninterestedly walked to the dance floor, and noticed Kimmy and Charlie dancing. Kimmy had her arms around Charlie's neck and looked as if she was having a lot of fun. *Of course she'll have fun… why wouldn't she?* Adam asked himself.  
  
"Adam?" Julie asked concerned. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Huh?" Adam said "Yeah… I'm fine… let's dance." he said trying to forget Kimmy.  
  
Adam danced with Julie, and looked as if he was having a lot of fun, but deep down, he was really hurt.  
  
In the meantime, Kimmy was also upset when she looked over to Adam and noticed he was having a lot of fun. Kimmy felt like crying. Kimmy always enjoyed dancing, but when she saw Adam dancing with Julie, she didn't feel like dancing anymore.  
  
"Kimmy? Are you okay?" Charlie asked concerned.  
  
"I don't feel like dancing anymore…" Kimmy said slowly.  
  
"Alright then… we can get something to drink or just talk…" Charlie said.  
  
Charlie and Kimmy walked to one of the empty tables, sat down, and talked. Kimmy really didn't feel like talking, so she was just sitting and listening to Charlie talk.  
  
The dance continued slowly for Adam and Kimmy for 2 hours. When 2 hours came, Charlie and Adam walked Kimmy and Julie back to their dorms.  
  
Adam walked Julie back to her dorm.  
  
"I had the best night!" Julie said smiling.  
  
*I wish I can say the same…* Adam thought. Before he knew it, Julie had her arms wrapped around his neck and started to kiss him. For some reason, Adam imagined Julie as Kimmy and started to return the kiss.  
  
When Julie finally let go, she gave him another short kiss on the lips, and said 'goodnight' and walked into her dorm and close the door.  
  
Adam, speechless on what he just did, walked back to his dorm confused.  
  
At the same time, Charlie and Kimmy had just arrived at Kimmy's dorm.  
  
"I had a great time today…" Charlie said happily.  
  
Kimmy forced a smiled and said "I think you should leave now… you're going to get in trouble if you stay too long…"  
  
"Yeah…But before I leave, I wanted to tell you that I really like you… you're a really pretty girl, and I want you to be my girlfriend…" Charlie said slowly and trying to kiss her.  
  
Speechless, Kimmy said, "It's getting late… I'm going to go in now… goodnight" Kimmy walked into her dorm and close the door trying to avoid Charlie's stare. She felt really bad for doing that to Charlie, but she didn't want him to start thinking that she had feelings for him when she didn't.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! 


	7. The Conversation

A/N: Whew… finished homework early today, and didn't have anything to do, so I decided to work on my story. Please R&R. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: It's never going to change, I don't own the Ducks!  
  
  
  
Kimmy's POV  
  
I was breathing really hard as I realized what just happened. I walked into the restroom to get a wet towel, and I lied on my bed with the wet towel on my face until I heard the door opening.  
  
"Hey, when did you come back?" It was Jen.  
  
"Just right now…" I said slowly lifting up my head.  
  
"Why do you sound so down?" Jen asked as she took a seat next to me on my bed.  
  
"Nothing…" I said sitting up and looking at the ground. I really didn't want to talk about it, and it was hard to believe that so many things were happening tonight.  
  
"Do I look dumb? There's obviously something bothering you, and you're not going sleep until you tell me." Jen said calmly staring me into the eyes.  
  
"Well… the dance was a total wreck, I could tell Adam has no feelings for me…" I said not telling her the whole truth.  
  
"I see… but there's also something else troubling your mind, and you're also going to tell me that too if you want to sleep" *Damn Jen! Why do you have to be so good at this psychology thing!?* I thought.  
  
"Well… Charlie walked me back to my dorm just now… and when he was about to leave, he told me that he really liked me and that he wanted me to be his girlfriend. He was about to lean down and give me a kiss until I quickly opened the door to the dorm and went inside. I felt really bad… but I didn't want him to think I have any feelings for him. I don't know how to face him, thank god tomorrow is a Saturday…" I said feeling really depressed now.  
  
"Running away from your problems will never help. If you don't like Charlie, then tell him that you have no feelings for him, and that you just want to be friends." Jen said… she was right… but how was I supposed to face Charlie? That would hurt him for sure if I told him that I didn't like him.  
  
"I don't know… I think I should just give it some time before I actually tell him…" I said slowly.  
  
"I think the sooner the better, if you just give it some time, then that feeling he has for you will just keep on growing because he thinks you might have feelings for him" Jen said looking at me concerned.  
  
"I guess you're right… I'll tell him if I see him tomorrow…" I said, but at the same time thinking *That's if I have the nerves to tell him!*  
  
"Okay then… you've had a rough night, I think you should go to sleep, you can take a shower in the morning." Jen said.  
  
"Yeah… goodnight…" I said. I lied back down on my bed, and without noticing, I drifted away from my thoughts and went sound asleep.  
  
  
  
Adam's POV  
  
  
  
"You idiot!" I said aloud to myself. "What the hell were you doing back there kissing Julie? Now she's going to think that you like her, and what will you say to her then!?"  
  
"Adam?" a voice said behind me. It was Guy. "Who were you talking to?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, nobody… just myself" I said slowly…  
  
"Oh I see…" Guy said looking at me suspiciously. He didn't bother to ask any more questions while we were walking back to our dorms. I shared dorms with Charlie and Guy.  
  
When we finally got to our dorms, I lied down on my bed and tried to go to sleep. It felt like I barely fell asleep when I woke up at 4:00 in the morning. I quickly got dressed trying not to wake Charlie or Guy up, and decided to go down to the ice rink and skate.  
  
I walked down to the ice rink, put on my skates, and started skating when I saw Kimmy sitting in the stands dazed out.  
  
I skated towards her. "Kimmy" I said staring at her. She seemed as if she didn't even see me coming.  
  
"What?" she said looking up. "Oh hi Adam…" she said. She looked as if she didn't have much sleep last night. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I can ask you the same… actually I just came down here to think…" I started. "About stuff.  
  
"Like what kind of stuff?" she asked.  
  
I took a seat next to her. "I don't know… girl problems I guess…" I said.  
  
"Julie?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah… but…" I couldn't finish the last few words because someone I did not expect skated towards us. It was Riley.  
  
"Hi Kimmy… surprised to see you here Banksie" Riley said giving me a cruel stare.  
  
"I could say the same to you" I said staring back at him. Why did he have to come at a time like this!?  
  
"Yeah, whatever… hey Kimmy… are you busy tonight?" Riley asked staring at Kimmy who was looking down.  
  
Kimmy looked up and said, "No… I don't think so…"  
  
"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight… or maybe just walk around the beach talking?" Riley said smiling at Kimmy.  
  
"Well… um… a sure… I guess…" Kimmy answered.  
  
Shocked, I stared at Kimmy, but she just looked back down not realizing that I was looking at her.  
  
"Great! I'll come pick you up at 6 at your dorm?" Riley said still smiling.  
  
"Yeah… okay… I'll see you then. I'm going to go now. Bye you guys!" Kimmy said skating off the ice.  
  
  
  
A/N: Enjoyed it? Hope you did! Well… more will come soon, please review!!! 


	8. Charlie's Disappointment

A/N: Hey, thanks for reading my fic, hope you will enjoy it. Please, please, review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly… I don't own the Ducks. The only time I do is when I am dreaming. Hehe.  
  
  
  
Kimmy's POV  
  
After I left the ice rink, I went back to my dorm. It was 4:43 and I was really tired. I didn't really want to say 'yes' to Riley just now, but I didn't want to hurt him. I feel really bad when people get hurt cause of me.  
  
Jen walks out of the bathroom and says to me, "You're awake early today, where were you, I woke up and didn't see you."  
  
"I went to the ice rink to skate," I said with a sigh.  
  
"What's wrong? Did something happen while you were there?" Jen asked concerned.  
  
"Well… I was sitting on the stands when Adam comes toward me and says hi. We start talking then Riley comes and asks me if I want to go on a date with him tonight. I didn't want to hurt him, so I said yes" I explained.  
  
"You can't always be nice, you have to consider your feelings too…" Jen said feeling sorry for me.  
  
"Yeah I know… but when people ask me to do stuff, something in me doesn't let me say 'no' and I know if I hurt somebody I'm going to feel even worse…" I said looking down.  
  
"Well, your decision then… come on, lets go out and eat. Does McDonald sound good to you?" Jen asked and I nodded. I changed into a pair of jeans with a red halter top, and tied my hair high up, then we left.  
  
When we got to McDonald, we saw Connie and Julie sitting there.  
  
Julie called to me, so Jen and I walked over to her. "Want to sit with us?" she and Connie asked.  
  
I stared at Jen and she nodded, so we sat down. "Connie, Julie, this is my roommate and friend Jennifer. Jen, this is Connie and Julie" I said aloud.  
  
"Hi" Connie said smiling.  
  
"Hey there" Julie said also smiling.  
  
"Hi" Jen said smiling back.  
  
Jen and I ordered our food, and we began to talk. Then Julie said the thing I wished I never heard…  
  
"How was the dance for you guys?" Connie asked.  
  
"It was great! And I think things are going great between Adam and I" Julie said. I felt really confused, but remembered what Adam had said that morning.  
  
"Really? How'd it go? What did you guys do?" Connie asked excitedly.  
  
"Well… we danced and had a lot of fun at the dance… then he walked me back to my dorm. Right when I was about to leave, we began to kiss. It was a nice long one, and I enjoyed every minute of it." Julie said smiling happily.  
  
Jen noticed I was hurt, but said nothing.  
  
"I'm sure Adam enjoyed it too." Connie said.  
  
"Hehe… well… maybe… I don't know…" Julie said smiling even more.  
  
"So are you guys together?" Jen asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah I think so…" Julie said slowly.  
  
"Of course they are if they kissed" Connie said in a matter of fact voice.  
  
We continued to eat, and Julie kept talking about Adam. When we finally finished, I told them that Jen and I had to go somewhere. We left, and Jen asked me if I was okay.  
  
"Yeah… I'm fine…" I said with watery eyes.  
  
"Go ahead and cry if you want…" Jen said in a sympathetic voice.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore, I burst into tears and Jen hugged me.  
  
When I finally stopped in what seemed like 15 minutes, we went back to our dorms cause I told her I didn't want to be anywhere but there.  
  
"I told my friend that I was going to go with her to choose a present for our other friend." Jen told me. "Are you sure you're going to be alright? I can stay with you if you want…" Jen said.  
  
"Go ahead… I'll be fine…" I told her.  
  
"You sure…?" She asked worryingly.  
  
"Yeah… you're going to be late if you don't go now…" I said forcing a smile.  
  
Jen left, and I was in the dorm alone. I was still really hurt. Then I heard a knock on the door.  
  
When I opened it, it was the least person I wanted to see. Charlie. "Hi" he said.  
  
"Hi" I said slowly.  
  
"Did you eat yet… do you want to go out that eat?" he asked hoping I would go.  
  
"I ate already…" I said slowly.  
  
"You know the night of the dance… I…" Charlie began.  
  
Oh no… not now… "Look, I don't want to talk about it" I said upsettingly.  
  
"Why not?" Charlie asked curiously.  
  
"I just don't…" I told him. I was really upset about Adam, and I didn't want to talk about something that will upset me more.  
  
"I just want to tell you that I really like you…" Charlie said walking closer to me.  
  
He kissed me on the cheeks, and was about to kiss me on the lips. I pushed him away. I couldn't take this anymore… I had to tell him. "Look Charlie… I really like you… but only and a friend, and that friendship will never change…" I told him.  
  
Just as I thought, he's hurt. Oh no… now I feel really bad… "Is it me? Cause if it is, I could change" Charlie said walking closer towards me.  
  
"No… don't change… its not worth it for me… it's just that I don't have those feelings for you… do you understand what I'm trying to say?" I said slowly.  
  
"What's wrong about me? What do you want me to do?" Charlie practically yelled.  
  
"Nothing… it's just that it's not going to happen…" I said. I could see tears coming running down his cheeks. "I'm really sorry…"  
  
"So you would rather be with Riley then me huh!? Banks told me everything about you two going on a date tonight. What does he have that I don't?" Charlie said upsettingly.  
  
"You have everything he does Charlie… to me, you're an even better person than him… and we're not together." I said. I was starting to get really annoyed… if only he wasn't that stubborn Charlie that he is.  
  
"Then why do you choose him over me!?" Charlie yelled.  
  
I couldn't take this anymore. "Look, I think you should leave…" I said calmly.  
  
"You just—." Charlie began, but I cut him off.  
  
"Leave!" I yelled finally losing my temper. He would leave, so I pushed him out, and locked the door. I felt really bad for doing that, but I already have enough problems in my hand.  
  
I lied down on my bed and without noticing fell asleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it, please review! 


	9. Truth Hurts

A/N: Chapter 9 is finally up. I wrote it in English class cause I finished my work early, and I didn't have anything to do. Well hope you enjoy. Please R&R! Charlie's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the Ducks.  
  
  
  
I feel so stupid… if only I didn't overreact back there… now I bet she's never going to talk to me again. I'll try apologizing to her on Monday.  
  
"Hey Captain Duck!" Russ yelled catching up to me.  
  
"What!?" I asked in a mean voice.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Russ asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing alright!" I yelled walking away. I went back to my dorm, got my skates, and went down to the ice rink to skate.  
  
  
  
Julie's POV  
  
  
  
"Did you see the look on her face?" I asked Connie.  
  
"That was a pretty mean thing you did back there though…" Connie said feeling kind of bad.  
  
"Well, you talked too. I couldn't have done this without you" I asked. As I said this, Connie's words were sinking in my mind. *She's right… that was a mean thing I said* I thought realizing that I'm turning into a horrid person because of Banks.  
  
Connie looked down. "That's why I feel bad…"  
  
"I feel bad too… but I really like Banks, and I'm not willing to let him go" I said sounding kind of harsh. *What was I turning into?* I could feel my face lightening. I lied down on my bed and Connie sat down next to me.  
  
"Why don't we just let it go and never do it again?" Connie asked. I could tell she felt really bad for Kimmy.  
  
"Alright…" I said slowly. I felt a little better now. "I'm going to go out and walk around." I said to Connie walking out the door.  
  
I began to walk down the stairs when I caught sight of Adam. "Adam!" I yelled.  
  
He turned around and said, "Hi."  
  
I ran towards him and we hugged. I didn't want to let go cause it felt really nice being in his arms. He let go and I stood there staring at him. He looked pale. "Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah… I'm fine…" he said slowly. I walked closer towards him and kissed him on the lips gently. He started to return the kiss, and we kissed for what seemed like forever.  
  
  
  
Kimmy's POV  
  
  
  
I was walking around when I saw it. Adam had his arms around Julie, and they were kissing. I stood there hurt and stunned. It was true after all… they were together. Tears dripped out of my eyes while I turned around and walked the other way.  
  
  
  
Adam's POV  
  
  
  
*What was I doing? Did I really like Julie? No. Then why am I kissing her?* I thought to myself. Then from the corner of my eyes I thought I saw Kimmy. I quickly pushed Julie away and looked around. No one.  
  
"Adam?" Julie asked softly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing" I said feeling disappointed. Julie once again leaned towards me but I pushed her away. "Look Julie… I think of you nothing but a friend…" I said slowly looking into her eyes.  
  
"Then why did you kiss me?" Julie asked with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
*Why did I kiss her? Wait Adam, you have to get things straight. She was the one who kissed you…* I thought. "You were the one who kissed me" I said feeling really bad for Julie.  
  
"Then why did you return it and make me think I had a chance?" Julie said with a tear dripping down her cheeks. "Why did you give me hope when you don't like me?" Julie said now crying. She leaned closer to me and hugged me. "Adam… I love you… and I'll do anything to be with you…" Julie said slowly. "What do you want me to do?" Julie asked letting go and pushing her body towards me to kiss me again.  
  
I took a step back. "Julie… don't. You don't have to do anything…" I said. "You're a great girl, and I'm sure you'll find the right guy one day." I said taking another step back.  
  
"No… all I want and need is you…" Julie said walking towards me.  
  
I took another step back, and began to walk away "Julie… I'm really sorry for making you think that… but it just won't work…" I said leaving now.  
  
"Adam!" Julie yelled crying.  
  
I kept on walking… I felt really bad, but I had to let Julie know that I had no feelings for her.  
  
  
  
Julie's POV  
  
  
  
*How could he do this to me…?* I asked myself still crying. Everything was going great, and all of a sudden he just changed. *Sniff* what did I do wrong to deserve this…  
  
"Julie? Are you okay?" it was Connie. "What happened!? Why are you crying?" Connie asked concerned.  
  
"Adam just told me he didn't like me…" I said slowly. I kept on crying, I couldn't control my tears.  
  
"What happened?" Connie asked.  
  
"Well… we were kissing, and everything was great, but all of a sudden he pushes me away and tells me he doesn't like me…" I said crying some more.  
  
"So he just pushed you away all of a sudden?" Connie asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah… I don't know what happened…" I said sadly.  
  
"Hmm… I think it has something to do with Kimmy… because before I bumped into you, I bumped into Kimmy. She looked pretty upset." Connie explained.  
  
I stopped crying a little. "So you're saying that Kimmy saw us, and Adam somehow saw her there so he left?" Julie asked.  
  
"Maybe…" Connie said.  
  
"I knew he liked her! Then why did he make me think that he liked me?" I said feeling sorry for myself. "I'm not going to let Kimmy take Adam. He's mine!" I yelled angrily.  
  
"Try talking to her about it… she's the type that would understand…" Connie said looking worried.  
  
"Yeah… I guess…" I said. We walked back to our dorms so I could wash my face.  
  
A/N: So… what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review! 


	10. The Date

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the Ducks.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Please R&R!  
  
  
  
Kimmy's POV  
  
I stood at the stairway crying. I felt really hurt. Then I remembered the date with Riley. I got up wiping my tears and slowly walked back to my dorm. When I got back, I took a shower, and got changed. When I was all finished, I looked at the clock. It was 5: 56 and Riley was going to come in a little while. Then I heard a knock on the door.  
  
I opened the door and it was Riley. "Hi" he said.  
  
"Hi… you're early…" I said slowly.  
  
"Yeah… I couldn't wait to see you that's why." Riley said smiling.  
  
I forced a smile back. "Should we go now?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah" he said.  
  
We left our dorms walking towards his car.  
  
"So where do you want to eat at?" Riley asked smiling slyly.  
  
"It doesn't matter…" I said looking down.  
  
"Does Denny's sound good?" Riley asked.  
  
"Yeah… okay…" I said thinking about Adam.  
  
"Great!" Riley said driving.  
  
The whole drive was quiet. I wasn't really in the mood to talk. When we finally got to Denny's, Riley got off the car and opened the door for me. I smiled and got off.  
  
We walked in and we ordered our foods. When we got our receipt, the receipt said 'table 10' so we walked over and sat at table 10.  
  
"So… you're going to tryout for the hockey team?" Riley asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah…" I told him. "You don't like the Ducks huh?" I asked curiously.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
I smiled and said "I'll take that as a 'no'." he shrugged again. "You do know that if I make the team, I'm going to be part of the Ducks right?"  
  
Riley thought for a second. "I hate the Ducks, and that's for sure, but if you make the team, I can make an exception to that" he said smiling.  
  
I chuckled. "It's so hard to imagine a Varsity member saying that" I said still chuckling.  
  
Riley laughed. "I'll do anything for a girl like you" Riley said smiling slyly.  
  
"You could be pretty sweet sometimes, it's unbelievable" I said smiling at him.  
  
He laughed. We started to talk about our childhood until the food came. "Mmm… smells and looks good." He said.  
  
"Yeah… it does…" I said smiling at him. We began to eat. "So how did it feel when you guys lost to the JV team?"  
  
He stared at me for a little while and said, "Well… actually… I was really angry. I couldn't believe we lost to the JV team. The Varsity team never lost to the JV team in 20 years." He explained.  
  
"I see…" I said. "So are you over it?"  
  
"To be honest, no." he said continuing to eat.  
  
I didn't say anything.  
  
"Why aren't you talking?" Riley asked looking up from his plate.  
  
"Just don't know what to say…" I said.  
  
He laughed. "Worried about the next Varsity/JV match?" he asked.  
  
"Well… a little… I'm just curious how you are going to treat me if I do make the team…" I said. Riley was a pretty nice person… I misjudged him…  
  
"I wouldn't treat you differently anyhow," he said.  
  
"Why not?" I asked confused.  
  
"Because you're the one girl I actually really like a lot." He told me.  
  
I didn't know what to say… finally, I said, "So if you don't like me you would treat me like how you treat the Ducks?"  
  
"Well… I…" Riley began. I could tell he knew I was disappointed.  
  
"Have you ever tried being nice to the Ducks?" I asked slowly.  
  
"Well… we have a reputation to keep… and Varsity and JV just don't go together," he said.  
  
I felt really disappointed. He's only being nice to me because he likes me… I continued to eat until Riley talked.  
  
"I'm sorry…" he began. "I…"  
  
"For what?" I asked. I knew why he was apologizing, but I wanted to hear his answer.  
  
"For making you sad…" Riley said in a really sweet voice. I wonder if anyone has ever even heard it before?  
  
Does it really matter if he likes the Ducks or not? We're friends right… and I'm sure he'll keep his words. "I'm not sad…" I said smiling. I guess there is a sweet side of Rick Riley that no one has ever seen… or I don't think so.  
  
He smiled back and didn't say anything. We kept on talking for the rest of the dinnertime. When we finally finished, Riley paid for the check and we left.  
  
"Thanks for dinner" I said smiling.  
  
He smiled back and said, "You're welcome. Do you want to go walk around the beach or something?" he asked. I could tell by the look on his face that he wanted me to say 'yes'.  
  
"Sure…" I said.  
  
Riley drove to the beach and we sat on the sand and talked. "So what kind of guys are you into?" Riley said looking at me curiously.  
  
"Um… well…" I didn't know what to say. I started to chuckle a little.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked not taking his eyes off me.  
  
"Nothing… it's just that I don't know what kind of guys I like. I never actually really thought about it. What about you?" I asked him.  
  
He thought for a little while. Then he smiled and said, "Someone like you."  
  
I was speechless of course. But why should I be? It was obvious that he likes me, so why am I so surprised? I didn't say anything to him and just started to play with the sand. It felt so soft.  
  
We sat there for a long time not talking to each other, and finally I said, "It's getting late… I think we should go."  
  
"Yeah…" Riley said looking kind of upset.  
  
The whole drive was quiet, and when we finally got back to the Eden Hall parking lot, he asked me, "Do you want me to walk you to you're dorm?"  
  
"No… it's okay…" I said getting off the car.  
  
Riley got off also and said, "It's pretty late… and it's not safe for a girl to walk by herself."  
  
I smiled and said, "Alright then… will you walk me to my dorm?"  
  
He laughed. "Of course."  
  
Riley walked me back to my dorm and before he left he gave me a kiss on the cheeks. "I had a great night… thanks for dinner." I said smiling.  
  
"Me too… and you're welcome." He said.  
  
"Well… I think you should go now… bye…" I said.  
  
Riley said 'bye' and began to leave.  
  
I walked into my dorm and found Jen sitting on her bed watching T.V. "You're back. How was dinner?" she said turning her head and looking at me.  
  
"It was good…" I said smiling. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower.  
  
When I came out, I got a glass of water and walked to my bed. "Banks was here earlier," Jen told me.  
  
"Really? When?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Like 2 hours ago." She said still watching T.V.  
  
"Two hours ago? Well… it 9:30 right now… so he came like at 7:30?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah… around there" Jen answered.  
  
"Why did he come?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know… he just said something about having to talk to you, and when I told him you were out with Rick Riley, he just left looking upset" Jen explained. "Wonder why he was upset…"  
  
"He doesn't get along with Riley that's why…" I told her. I lied down on my bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was so long, I just didn't know when to stop. Well hope you liked it. Please review! 


	11. Tryouts

A/N: Please R&R! Kimmy's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks.  
  
  
  
I woke up the next morning and looked at the clock. It was 6:30. I had half an hour to get ready and go down to the cafeteria to eat. I noticed Jen was still sleeping, so I went into take a shower first. I took a quick shower then brushed my teeth and got dressed. When I finished and walked out of the bathroom, Jen had already awaken.  
  
"Good morning," Jen told me.  
  
"Same to you" I said leaving my dorm. "Talk to you later, bye!"  
  
I walked down the hallway towards the Eden Hall Cafeteria. When I was about to walk in, I heard Adam's voice calling me.  
  
"Kimmy!" Adam yelled.  
  
I turned my head and said, "Hi Banksie."  
  
We walked into the cafeteria together and got our food. "Want to sit with us?" Adam asked quickly seeing Riley coming.  
  
I smiled. "Yeah sure" I asked. *Why does he have to be so cute…* I thought to myself disappointedly.  
  
"Hey Kimmy" Riley said when he got to us.  
  
"Hi" I said smiling. It wouldn't hurt being Riley's friend… he doesn't seem that bad of a person… well at least not to me.  
  
I got my food and told Riley that I had to go while walking with Adam towards the J/V table. "Hi Kimmy" Russ, Ken, and Les said.  
  
I smiled. "Good morning." I said. I stared at Charlie and he stared back and said 'hi'. I replied with a 'hi' too. It felt weird being around him.  
  
I took a seat next to Connie, and Adam took a seat next to me. I began to eat until I noticed Julie staring at Adam and me. It felt weird being stared at by somebody. *I wonder why she's staring at us like that…* I thought to myself. Then I noticed it was because of Adam… Adam is her boyfriend, of course she'll be mad if he sits with someone else.  
  
I looked away, and Charlie said, "There are tryouts today… you're going to go right?"  
  
"Yeah… of course" I answered. Charlie acted normal, so I assumed he was over about the talk we had on Saturday.  
  
"That's great!" Adam said excitedly. There was this emptiness inside me every time I saw Adam. It kept reminding me about the day when I saw him and Julie kissing.  
  
I quickly finished eating and told everyone I had to go. I left the cafeteria when I heard Charlie calling my name.  
  
"Hey Kimmy!" Charlie yelled running after me.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked feeling weird.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for how I acted on Saturday… can we still be friends?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Of course" I said smiling. I was glad that he asked that… now I know that he's really over it, and we could just continue being friends.  
  
"Do you mind if I walk to class with you?" Charlie asked smiling.  
  
I laughed a little. "Of course not." I said walking to class with Charlie.  
  
The rest of the day went great until the hockey tryout after school. I was nervous. I walked into the ice rink seeing all the Ducks standing behind the coach. I looked around and saw a few more people trying out.  
  
"Hi everyone, I'm Coach Orion. Thanks for coming, but unfortunately, only one person will walk out of here happy today, because we only need one more person for the team." Coach Orion said.  
  
I groaned. I was really worried that I wasn't going to make the team. I looked at the Ducks, and Adam smiled at me. I smiled back of course, but still feeling that emptiness inside me again.  
  
Coach Orion asked everyone what spot they played. When he got to me, I told him 'enforcer' and he just stared at me. The Ducks heard and were quite surprised, especially Fulton and Portman.  
  
The rest of the tryout went fairly well. All of the Ducks told me that I did great, but I didn't really think so myself.  
  
When tryouts were over, Coach Orion told us whom he decided should be on the team. *Please let it be me…* I said to myself. "Ducks, please welcome your new teammate Kimberly Stanson." Coach Orion said aloud.  
  
I jumped and began to scream for joy. "Oh my god!!!" I yelled. The Ducks came to hug me and were really happy for me. I walked into the locker to change, and the other people who didn't make the team were really disappointed. I showed sympathy towards them.  
  
When I finished changing, I left the locker, and Coach Orion walked up to me and said, "Welcome to the team."  
  
I smiled, "Thanks Coach." I said happily.  
  
I walked back to my dorm and lied down on my bed. I was so tired. Then I heard a knock on the door. I went to open it, and found Riley standing there.  
  
"Hi" he said.  
  
"Hi" I replied in a tired voice.  
  
"I heard you made the team. Congratulations!" Riley said smiling at me.  
  
I smiled back of course, and then said, "Thanks."  
  
"Do you want to go out to celebrate or anything?" He asked.  
  
"No… I'm really tired today…" I answered.  
  
He laughed a little and then said, "Okay then… I won't bother you while you take a little nap or something… bye."  
  
"Bye" I said back to him while he left.  
  
I closed the door, and lied on my bed. Today has been a great day. I was starting to accept the fact that Julie and Adam were together, that made me feel a little better. I soon drifted off to sleep not knowing that I was.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it, please review! 


	12. The Unexpected Party

A/N: Please read and review. Kimmy's POV  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I did (own the Ducks), but I don't.  
  
  
  
*Ring… ring… ring* the ringing from the telephone woke me up. I slowly picked it up and said sleepily, "Hello…?"  
  
"Hey Kimmy! Come over to my dorm right now would ya?" the person on the other line said.  
  
"Charlie? What is it?" I asked still sleepy.  
  
"Just come… right now…" Charlie said.  
  
I sighed. Whatever he was doing, I was hoping it wasn't bad. "Okay then…" I said. I got off my bed and noticed it was 6:00. I had barely slept for 1 hour. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face. When I finished, I walked out of the bathroom and was about to walk out my dorm when Jen opens the door and comes in.  
  
"Hey… where are you going?" Jen asked curiously.  
  
"Charlie's dorm" I said yawning.  
  
"You seem really tired, I think you should get some sleep." Jen said concerned.  
  
"Already did… I got to go now, bye" I said leaving.  
  
I walked out of the girls' dormitory and headed to the boys'. When I finally got to the boys' dormitory, I went in looking for Charlie's. I walked and when I came upon room 204 I knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in, door's unlocked!" I heard Charlie yell from the other side of the door.  
  
I opened the door and I all the Ducks yelled, "Surprise!!!"  
  
I stood there stunned. "Kimmy? Are you alright?" Charlie asked me.  
  
I shook my head a little. "Uh… yeah… I'm fine… what is this for anyways?" I asked.  
  
"For making the team!" Adam told me giving me a kiss on the cheeks.  
  
"Yeah" Charlie said hugging me.  
  
I smiled. "Thanks" I said telling everyone.  
  
Connie walked up to me and gave me a hug. "Finally, another girl on the team!" she said smiling.  
  
I smiled back. "This is great… I don't know how much to thank you guys…" I said to all of them.  
  
"You don't have to" Guy told me.  
  
The next hour was great. The music was on (but not too loud) and everyone started to dance (They got permission from Coach Orion to have a small little party). I started dancing of course with Connie and Julie, but Julie didn't seem as if she was in the mood to dance. When I was tired, I got something to drink and sat on the couch and watched everyone dance until I noticed Adam not dancing.  
  
Adam walked up to me and asked me, "Why aren't you dancing?"  
  
I smiled and said, "Cause I'm tired."  
  
He took a seat next to me and we began to talk.  
  
"So how's things going between you and Julie?" I asked curiously.  
  
"What do you mean how's things going between us?" Adam asked with a confused expression.  
  
"I was asking you how the relationship is going between you and Julie… cause you know how you guys are together…" I asked once again feeling that emptiness inside me.  
  
Adam gave a small laugh and said, "Julie and I are not together…"  
  
"You're not?" I asked confused, but yet so happy.  
  
"No… who or what made you think that?" Adam asked.  
  
"Well… I… I saw you guys kissing the other day…" I said slowly looking down at the ground.  
  
"Oh… so you were there… I thought I saw you, but anyways, no… we're not together…" Adam said also looking down.  
  
*Then why did you kiss her?* I thought to myself. "Then why did you kiss her…?" I finally asked.  
  
"Well… she was the one who kissed me actually…" Adam said slowly.  
  
"Oh…" I said. I noticed I didn't feel that emptiness inside me anymore… I felt a bit… happy… but I wonder how Julie felt? No wonder she kept looking at me the other day… I hope she's not hurt.  
  
"Kimmy… I… I wanted to tell you that I…" Adam began, but got cut off cause Charlie walked up to me and told me to dance.  
  
"Come on Kimmy dance" Charlie said dragging me to where everyone was dancing.  
  
I began to dance and soon it was 10:00. *We're an hour pass curfew* I thought. "I think I should go… I don't want to get into trouble for staying up pass curfew" I told Charlie. Charlie agreed, and soon everyone left.  
  
I walked back to my dorm and found Jen still awake.  
  
"You're still awake," I said looking at her Algebra II book.  
  
"Yeah… and you're back… I thought you forgot where your dorm was." Jen said sarcastically. I laughed, "So what did you do at Charlie's?" Jen asked.  
  
"They had a surprise party for me cause I made the hockey team." I said happily.  
  
"Cool…" Jen said looking back down at the book.  
  
"And you know what I found out?" I asked Jen.  
  
Jen looked up from her book and said, "What?"  
  
"Julie and Adam are not together…" I said slowly.  
  
"Really? That's great!" Jen exclaimed.  
  
"Well… Julie doesn't seem at all happy about it… I think she likes Adam, and I feel bad for…" I said walking to my bed.  
  
"I see…" Jen said.  
  
I sighed, got my pajamas and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When I came out of the bathroom, I lied on my bed and tried to sleep. I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about what Adam had wanted to tell me. I didn't fall asleep till 2:00 in the morning.  
  
  
  
A/N: What do you think about the fic so far? Please review! 


End file.
